Tezzeret (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Credit to VS Battles wiki for a good bit of this information Summary Tezzeret is a planeswalker hailing from Esper, who was born as a poor scrapper that would rummage through the wastelands outside of the great cities of the shards to locate Etherium. However he would eventually work his way up the ranks of the Esper bureaucracy, yet made enemies with the governing body of the plane when he discovered that the concept of making Ehterium was a lie. When he was captured and neared his death, his planeswalker spark ignited. The ruthless planeswalker would make acquaintance with Nicol Bolas, forming the Infinite Consortium with Liliana Vess and Jace Beleren, and eventually staging a coup against the dragon planeswalker and appearing to succeed. However, he was later defeated by Jace and killed, after which Bolas resurrected the planeswalker, who would owe him a debt as a result. He would become an agent of Bolas, serving has his eyes, ears, and hands on New Phyrexia and Kaladesh. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Tezzeret, The Seeker, Agent of Bolas, The Schemer, Master of Metal, Master of the Bridge, Cruel Mechanistic, Artifice Master Origin: Magic: the Gathering Age: Unknown, likely 50-60 Classification: Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Immortality (Types 2. Also has type 7 after being revived by Nicol Bolas), Magic, Dimensional Travel/Teleportation (Via "Planeswalking"), Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Absorption (Stole his Father's mind, and stored it into his own. Created a device that would have given him control over Jace's powers. Absorbed the Planar Bridge), Illusion Creation (Fooled Jace with his Illusions), Metal Manipulation (Can control metal, and can hijack machines), Soul Manipulation (With his Manablade), Flight (Can levitate on his devices), Fire Manipulation (Created some artifacts that burn Zombies when they come into contact), Clairvoyance, Precognition, and Causality Manipulation (Turned Silas Renn's head into a device that allows him to perform Clockworking, an ability which lets him to see possible futures, choose a desired timeline, and access it), Portal Creation (Merged with the Planar Bridge, which allows him to create portals to other planes), Power Absorption (By Absorbing artifacts and gaining their abilities), Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Negation, and Pain Manipulation (Can use countermagic and disable other spells. Has devices that can disable magic completely and cause extreme pain to so much of a degree that it nearly brought a copy of Nicol Bolas to tears), Healing, Necromancy, and Death Manipulation (Similar to Liliana's magic), BFR and Spatial-Temporal Lock (With the Infinity Globe, can BFR people in and out of the Blind Eternities), Elemental Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Turned Glass and Stone into blades), Acupuncture, Paralysis Inducement, Darkness Manipulation (Can hide in shadows he created), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create shields), Sleep Manipulation (Put guards to sleep with gas from his metal), Enhanced Senses (Several devices can do this), Sound Manipulation (Has a device that can make a loud noise as quite as a whisper), Regeneration (High-Low with Necromancy, High-Mid with Etherium. Healed a maimed hand of his, which had lost several fingers. Claimed he could repair Silas' body from just his head with ease), Heat Manipulation (Heated up a stone into magma. Destroyed an amount of sand with this power), Chain Manipulation, Food Manipulation (Food in MtG are artifacts), Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Analysis, Light Manipulation, Laser Mimicry, Magic Detection, Magnetism Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Natural Weaponry, Quantum Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Speed Manipulation, Spike Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Text Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, and Corruption (Dispelled Jace's powers on multiple occasions. Survived direct attempts to attack, read, and possess his mind by having his father's mind take the attacks. Made himself undetectable to Jace's powers with a small amount of preparations. Was stabbed with his own manablade and survived. Dr. Jest, who had complete control over his sensation of pain, caused various forms of intense pain and toture, to which Tezzeret replied was only an itching sensation. Took several direct hits from Liliana's death magic without noticeable damage or harm. His Infinity Globe allowed him to casually stand in the middle of the Blind Eternities and rip Jace out of them, back to the plane they were on. His Etherium parts exist in both the Blind Eternities and the whatever plane he is on) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Fought against Elspeth. Killed a fake version of Nicol Bolas. Liliana considered using the Chain Veil on him, which was used to defeat the physical version of Emrakul) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought against Elspeth). Immeasurable with Clockworking and Planar Bridge Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with artifacts Striking Strength: Low Multiverse level Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Several Kilometers with spells, up to Multiversal+ with teleportation Standard Equipment: His Etherium body parts, The Manablade, An Infinity Globe, Silas Renn's severed head, various automata, numerous enchanted gadgets Intelligence: Genius (Claimed he could build an automata that had every single capability of a human, but ran at more efficient with energy. Can control metal to build machines in seconds and take control over other machines through altering their machinations, and with only a couple minutes of preparation he was able to fool Jace and a clone of Nicol Bolas) Weaknessess: Sometimes overconfident Notable Attacks and Techniques: Associated Spells: *Tezzeret's Touch *Metallic Rebuke *Metallurgic Summonings *One with the Machine *Thirst for Knowledge *Tinker *Quicksilver Geyser *Curse of Inertia *Psychic Barrier Category:Tier 2 Category:Sadistic Sleuth